Invalidate: First Loves
by gurj14
Summary: AU Rei/Mina with some others thrown in the mix. Is your first love supposed to be this complicated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – **Hey a couple things you should note about this story: It's AU, deals with people in same-sex relationships and I made it so locations are made up in my head, as well as people's names. Like, I came up with some weird-ass names for my other characters lol. You are welcome to make fun of them or whatever. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon characters that are used in this story.

**Rei 1**

Rei Hino stretched her arms, her mother panting beside her in a rare show of exhaustion from her usual aloof grace.

"You need to exercise more often," Rei teased her mother with a small smile. She was taller than her mother by three inches and blessed with a slightly larger cup size, something they often teased each other about.

Her mother laughed, a French manicured hand going through her greying-which-had-recently- been-dyed-black-again hair after she shook it free from the ponytail.

"I think I'll stick to Yoga," Suniyara Marusu grabbed a white towel from the rack and patted her face down, putting a hand to her chest with a shaky breath. "Besides, how can I compete with you? You can do back flips and all that mumbo-jumbo, and I have a flexibility surprisingly worse than your father."

She winced after talking, a small gasp coming from her mouth.

Rei instantly frowned, panic shooting through her in the form of a million different scenarios. She gripped her mom by the shoulders earnestly. "What's wrong? Does your chest hurt? Sit down! I'll get some water, do you need medication? Should I-"

"Rei!" Her mother laughed grabbing her hands for attention and demanding Rei shut up, "slow down. You're as bad as your father."

"Mother, I am serious!" Rei's purple eyes smouldered with said seriousness and that made Suniyara stop laughing when she realised her daughter was going to have a heart attack of her own.

"I know you are," she wrapped her arms around Rei and pulled her in tightly, pulling her head down and pressing her lips to Rei's forehead, "and you have every right to be worried, but I am fine. Honest. It was just a cramp in my chest."

Just then, the glass doors leading to the Hino's private gym in their estate opened in time to prevent Rei from complaining to her mother. A lean and tall man with a frown stepped in wearing a tailored track suit and a charming yawn.

"Oh, you're already done exercising?" He pouted and ruffled his lightly greying hair, "I thought I could join you two."

Rei watched with a frown as her mother broke off their embrace and took some water from a nearby cooler, "I'm done for the day, but Rei was going to do some more."

"Ah," Divineric Rei Hino, who preferred being addressed Div, unzipped his track jacket and towered over his little girl in an attempt to intimidate her before he asked, "care to lose in a game of squash then?"

Rei shook her head, reaching back to tighten her ponytail, "lose? Why father, what will the press say when they find out the Senator got defeated by an eighteen year old?" She returned the intimidating posture, almost the height of her father, while their eyes clashed in a unanimous battle of purple.

Suniyara rolled her eyes, "She is your daughter, Divvy."

Rei raised an eyebrow at the comment, knowing her mother was referring to their egos more than their athletic abilities.

"Father, is it normal for mother to get chest cramps?"

Divineric paused, his proud smile at the comment of his daughter faltered with sudden worry for his wife, and he turned his eyes to Suniyara with a question.

"Yes it is," he answered slowly, "the doctors say she will get them from time to time. But, it depends on what kind of pain she feels. She may feel short sharp ones that are okay, or she may feel tightening and short of breath that are most certainly _not_ okay."

"And I can tell the difference," She threw the towel in the small hamper to the side and turned stern gold eyes to glare at the purple ones of her two favourite people, scowling at them.

While the lavender eyes of Rei Hino and Divineric Hino were always demanding, it was Suniyara who put them in proverbial place when necessary with her dark gold.

"About that squash game," Divineric snapped his eyes away.

* * *

Rei felt her body relax after her very nice hot shower. She was to be ready for a dinner at the Tsukino residence, as the Tsukino's were hosting the Tenlights's dinner of the month.

_Oh joy,_ she thought wryly, _a whole three hours of that asshole Chiba. _

Holding her towel tighter to her body and walking into her large walk-in closet, she sighed at the realization that her parents – specifically her mother – had yet again added expensive clothes to the racks. It was all well as she hardly bothered shopping for herself. She had long become accustomed to her parent's expenditures for her and the benefit of her wardrobe as a result.

That made the decision to wear something easier, considering her mother had impeccable taste, one which Rei was glad to have inherited. But it also felt like the older days and was an annoying reminder. Her parents would go away on trips and bring back gifts because they had hardly any time to spend with Rei. But ever since her mother's weak heart had almost ended her life, Rei and her parents had realised it was in their best interest to actually spend time together as a family.

It had been a strange change at first, but now they would spend a day together every few weeks and call it a 'family day' and her mother set rules that they were to have one family meal together every day if they were in the same city. Her father and mother had even started coming to Rei's events and cheer her on, be it her archery competitions or debating tournaments and even math contests.

Rei had kept quiet in the car as her parents started going over some political and business crap that they would be forced into discussing with their associates of Tenlights.

The Tenlights Club was a high society thing and Rei sternly disliked most of the stuck up patrons and their 'high-and-mighty' attitude since they were part of the club.

"And Seiko told me that Kanash told his husband to stop-"

Rei's head snapped up at the mention of Seiko, mother of Aino Minako – a person Rei could never hope to figure out. Seiko was a former member of Tenlights when she had been married to the female head, Hinfilery Dominuz, but even though that had been ten years ago the woman still knew more about the Tenlights politicians than they knew about each other. Seiko Venusu was a force to be reckoned with – something Rei familiarized with the daughter she conceived during her second marriage to the late Mindervich Aino.

As if by some ironical god, Rei's cell phone vibrated and the caller ID of 'Mina' flashed through.

She turned her eyes to her parents, "may I?"

They snapped from their discussion and seemed rather baffled with Rei's question.

"Of course, Rei," her mother smiled, "but you may want to keep it short since we have about ten minutes till we arrive."

Rei nodded, lifting the phone to her ear and only speaking when her parents resumed their own discussion.

"What do you want Aino?"

There was a familiar giggle and Rei pictured those giggling petal soft pink lips stretch around straight white teeth.

"_Rei I'm having a party tonight, come by!"_

"I can't, I have a Tenlights dinner tonight."

"_So? I know those end at, like, midnight. Come by after. Spend the niiiiight."_

Rei felt her cheeks flush at the last bit.

"I- uh maybe," she turned her face to the left, looked out the window and lowered her voice in hopes that her parents did not see her red face. "We'll see how I feel."

"_Rawr, you know you want to see me in my slutty party clothes."_

Rei hissed quietly, suddenly not in the mood for Tenlights. "I'm at the dinner, I'll talk to you later."

Taking a few breaths, Rei put her phone back in her silver clutch and coughed softly into her fist, ignoring the amused eyes of her parents.

* * *

"Hey Usagi." Rei walked up to the table and her eyes caught Usagi's blush upon her arrival.

"Rei!" Usagi's shy smile was indeed very cute and Rei felt a smile lift upon her own lips.

"Hino," Mamoru nodded coolly, his eyes narrowing.

"Chiba." Rei knew that look and she raised her eyebrows in challenge. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad if Chiba was already off his game. Something must have happened...

She took a seat opposite them, her hand picking up a piece of bread that had been brought out while they awaited the appetizers and sat through the long course meal. The party was taking place in the Tsukino's ballroom, and had been decorated for the night with an ice theme.

"So Rei, I watched you and your debate team win last week. Your final rebuttal was really good!"

Rei swallowed her food, feeling very flattered by Usagi's compliment. Usagi was one of those people who were very honest, and even though Rei knew the beautiful blonde had a crush on her, she also knew the girl did not say these words to simply praise Rei but to give an honest opinion.

"Thank you, Usagi," Rei smiled, enjoying Usagi's blush and Mamoru's jealous glare. Chiba was so off his game and now she knew why.

"My friend, Ami, thought your debate was really good too. She's on our school team with Mamo."

"Serenity High School, right?"

"Right," Usagi was fidgeting with her napkin and her eyes shyly looked up to meet Rei's.

Rei grinned, "While we wait for the meal, would you like to dance with me Usagi?"

They had danced a couple times before and Rei had even accompanied Usagi to one of her school dances as a date, but Rei never let Usagi too close.

She never let anyone too close. But some obnoxious blondes who thought they were all that forced their way close. _Damn Minako. _

Usagi stuttered her assent, oblivious to Mamoru's ongoing jealous glare as Rei stood up and offered the gleeful girl a hand.

They walked off to the dance floor that only a few people made use of, most of the people chatting over cocktails before the main dishes were to arrive.

Rei took the lead, putting a hand gently to Usagi's waist to pull her a little closer and smile when the blonde's cheeks turned another shade of red.

Usagi was shorter than Minako and more the height of Rei's ex Catalina. She could imagine the youngest Tsukino's blonde head fitting perfectly to just above her shoulder if their bodies pressed closer and touched.

And she could imagine how the girl would sound if Rei hit a nice a spot. _Damn Minako for putting me in that kind of mood. _

But now was not the time for intimate dancing so Rei didn't mind the slow steps they took with only the fabric of their dresses doing the touching.

"So how is school lately?"

"I-it's good," Usagi said, her blue eyes locked on the attractive skin of Rei's collar that was outlined by the v-neck of her dress.

After the speeches and dessert when the party started, Rei realised the alcohol she consumed had finally started taking effect, making her head feel light and Usagi much sexier than before.

This time around they were dancing intimately, the music a faster tempo. Rei noted with some irony, however, that the crowded dance floor around them had much more 'sophisticated' patrons dancing like buffoons.

If only everyone could see the 'proper' members of Tenlights 'high-society' club act like hormonal teens at a dance.

Usagi's lips were fluttering against her neck and the girl's perfume was incredibly seductive. Rei held her close, not daring to let her hands wander in dangerous places even though they longed to.

She couldn't help but think how Minako would take this opportunity to do something seductive. Usagi was way too shy.

A tug on her hand and she looked down to see Usagi gesture her head that they should leave in the direction of the terrace.

Rei nodded, her eyes catching her father dancing with a group of his friends whereas her mother chatted to – of all people – Usagi's parents near the closest bar over some champagne.

Rei followed the blonde out to the terrace, seeing Mamoru and his older cousin Eleanor share a smoke.

Usagi seemed to have gotten bold from her portion of alcohol and her blushes had died down.

"Hey guys!" She grinned, tugging Rei along.

Rei raised an eyebrow when Mamoru glared as if promising her death and Eleanor let out a small snort.

"Nice to see you Usagi, Mamoru tells me you're coming out to our summerhouse again this year?"

"Yep!" Usagi's smile faltered when Mamoru muttered that he was leaving. "Wait Mamo! I'll walk out with you." She grabbed onto his arm and he let her, still glaring at Rei. "I'll be right back!" Usagi told Rei before both of them left.

Eleanor stabbed out her cigarette in the stone balcony to the side, leaning back on the metal rail of the terrace with a smirk.

"So Hino," it could have been Rei's imagination but she swore the girl was sticking out her chest for a reason. "Mamoru tells me you're playing with Usagi's feelings..."

Rei let out a chuckle, liking the feel of the light summer wind that rushed through her hair, "that is the problem with you and your cousin," she said softly. "You both think of Usagi as someone childish who doesn't understand when in reality she knows far more than you realise."

Eleanor stayed quiet, her eyes studying Rei for a few minutes while Rei studied her nails casually.

There was a change in the atmosphere when Usagi danced back onto the terrace, rushing up to Rei. Eleanor took this as her leave and told Usagi she'd see her next week at the Chiba summerhouse while gliding away.

Usagi shyly took Rei's hand when they were alone and leaned up on her toes to kiss Rei's mouth; her high heels were still not tall enough to accommodate the distance.

Rei leaned back from the kiss, staring down at Usagi's face, feeling suddenly very aroused. She let go of Usagi's hold and put her hands to Usagi's shoulders before kissing her again, slowly nudging her in the direction to the side so no one would see them make out. She pressed Usagi gently to the wall and braced her arms on either side of the blonde head while leaning down and deepening the kiss.

"I have to leave in ten minutes to start saying goodbye to guests," Usagi said with a gasp for air, "my mom s-said so."

Rei let out a sigh, "okay." She pressed another kiss to Usagi's lips and then retreated again. "Let's go back inside."

* * *

"I thought you and Minako were dating," Rei's mother said in the limousine ride back home.

Rei's eyes bulged, "y-you did? But we aren't!" She squeaked it out and her cheeks flushed from the amused gazes her parents sent her. "Wh-why would you think that?"

Her mother and father both laughed, "Rei, six months ago your father and I arrived home earlier than planned from our trip to Jenasca."

Rei's face went purple with realization. That was the six months ago she called Minako over to spend the weekend and...

" So imagine our surprise," Rei's father narrowed his eyes at her, "when we walk in to see our little girl sleeping only to find her... not alone."

Rei put her hands to her face. This was so embarrassing. Her parents had seen her fast asleep with Minako. Naked.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Rei," her mother's voice was light but there was a strain in there. "Please inform us of your... affairs. We don't want to be kept in the dark, and I think we should be told by you in case something is ever… gossiped."

Rei turned her eyes up shamefully.

Her father continued, "Don't think your mother and I haven't been there."

"Why before your father and I got married we were close friends and I often caught him with his then boyfriend-"

"Suniyara!" Divineric gushed with cheeks flushed like his daughter, "Rei does not need to know that, unless you think she needs to know about that guy from Tunq-"

"What we are trying to say is that!" her mother sported a rare blush and cut off her father, "we do understand that you're of the age where you will start to experience sexual tendencies."

Rei nodded, more at ease from her parent's gentle breech to the subject. She understood that they honestly didn't care what or who she did as long as it was done tactfully.

"Well... Minako and I are not together. I... Well... um... "

The limo stopped at their house and her parents watched her struggle for words before her father gave her a soft smile and said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

But that was it... Rei had no one to talk about it with and she _wanted_ her parents to know about her... she liked that they were so close now since her mother got better and she did not want to set a barrier again.

"No," she said gently, "I want to talk about it; I just don't know what to say to explain it."

And it was true.

For the life of her, Rei Hino did not know what to say about her relationship with Minako Aino.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – Thanks for the feedback again! Hope my story continues to keep you interested! :)

**Minako 1**

Minako was bored with a capital 'b' and ten extra 'o's'. Most people would have told her she was crazy for being bored at her mother's wedding reception, but she could not bring herself to truly care enough to be excited, happy, or even unhappy at the union. So boredom it was. And the current cure for boredom was alcohol.

It was her mother's third wedding which Minako had been to since she was born. The first two involved her being told to socialize with the guests, but she was glad to get away from those duties at this wedding, considering now – for the first time ever – she gained a sibling from her mother's new alliance. Her mother was marrying Doctor Amizu Mizuno, a polite neurosurgeon with a clone-of-himself-though-girl daughter, Ami Mizuno.

While Minako got away with downing her third glass of champagne, Ami got stuck with chatting up the elders at the function and making them gush over her charm.

_Mother looks ridiculous_, Minako huffed in thought, turning her attention back to the dance floor.

Her mother was dancing the fox trot, which should be renamed the whale trot, giggling with her new husband and still managing to have everyone's admiring attention despite the lack of dance talent.

"Oh, it's Minako!" A sweet voice caught her attention and Minako turned her head to give a smile to one of the richest people she knew.

Suniyara Marusu.

"Hey!" Minako greeted her back, her boredom falling off a cliff. Suniyara was a very outgoing and awesome woman, though her husband and daughter seemed to be her exact opposites.

Right next to her was her partner of 21 years, Senator Divineric Rei Hino.

Divineric had his hands in his pockets, casually nodding at Minako. "Your new step-sister is a very nice person," he said.

"Yes she is," Minako sighed. Ami was way too nice and lovable that Minako couldn't bring herself to be mean and ignore the girl. Or hate her. Or want to get in her pants.

Rei's dad thought Ami was sweet? They better not be thinking about trying to set them up. _What is wrong with me? Rei's parents don't even know her grades, let alone her friends or lovers. They don't care as long as she isn't a fool or dead. _

The one thing she decided she hated about her mother's marriage was that instead of rejoining her friends at Juuban High School, she would be joining Ami and moving to a new part of the city to go to a different one.

That, she figured, was reason to not be so happy about the wedding. And the fact that she gave her mom two years with Dr. Mizuno. Tops. Which didn't make the move worth it.

Not to mention they could have at least got better champagne!

"Are you enjoying the evening?" Minako asked. She needed something more to drink so she wouldn't think too much.

Thinking was not helping here, she wanted a blank mind to go with her bored image.

"Yes, it's a nice change of atmosphere," Suniyara grabbed a glass of champagne offered by the waiter and took a sip, "too many Tenlight meetings lately, and Rei just got back from her trip to Solce.."

Minako tried not to snicker, considering Rei had gone to Pilaf, not Solce. And the two cities were far enough to be distinguished. Especially considering their own Senator had been to Solce himself two weeks ago, and his corporate tycoon wife had been to both cities on numerous occassions. But alas, they had never noticed when Rei took her own summer vacation last year for a month so Minako wasn't suprised.

"Rei, there you are," Divineric turned their attention to a new arrival.

Minako felt an excitement tingle through her spine and finished off her glass, her eyes discreetly wandering over the new addition to her boredom's body. Rei was wearing a black silk dress that stopped a few inches above her knee and she also wore her usual passive face. And thank God for whatever company caught Rei's attention to buy their suave make up palette of dark purple or whatever the heck made her eyes so sexy.

"Your father and I are going home now," Suniyara told her daughter. "Will you be coming with us?"

"I'll stay," Rei told her mother softly, "see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," her father said before kissing her cheek. Her mother followed and they also bid a good night to Minako before taking leave.

"You drove here?" Minako turned to Rei and leaned in close, smiling when she noticed Rei tense a bit. "Knew what I'd want, huh Rei-Rei?"

"Never sure what you want Minako," Rei took a quick glance around and snuck a hand to the small of Minako's back while leaning her lips down to the blonde's ear. "But I knew what you'd need. A little release?"

Minako giggled, her thin teal bridesmaid dress was no help in straining the feel of Rei's caress.

"I do."

They stared into each other's eyes for awhile, and Rei broke contact first. She dropped her hand from Minako's back and took the time to let it graze the blonde's butt on the way down.

"Get me out of here," Minako demanded.

* * *

"So you put the house up for sale?" Rei lay on her back, watching Minako devour a chocolate bar.

They were both naked in Minako's room and snuggled up in her bright blue cotton sheets. They ditched the wedding reception. Minako told her new step-sister she was feeling tired and then got Rei to drive her home. Her mom would be spending the night in the hotel with her newest spouse and would never notice her missing, so she had the mansion all to herself. She should have thrown a party.

"Yep," she swallowed and tossed the wrapper somewhere, not really caring where. "Only one week left at Juuban."

Rei sighed, turning her head to regard Minako's countenance. She could almost taste her bed mate's bitterness.

"You'll have six months there," Rei said passively. "And then you graduate, I don't see the big deal. School is school wherever you are."

"The big deal, Rei ," Minako stretched and cuddled into the other girl's side, "is that I've gone to Juuban with all of you guys since I was five."

"You went away for a couple years though, and then came back for high school."

"So not the point. I mean, our class has like 40 people and we all know each other. But Serenity High? It's graduating class has 1400 people."

"Well think about it this way," Rei started. She was trying to find the silver lining, noting how Minako was actually upset about this. She didn't understand the big deal, but she knew stuff like this was important to certain people. "You're not planning on going to university so with a bigger class, you get your university experience."

Minako sighed. "I guess."

"Where's your new house," Rei asked, she rubbed Minako's back softly.

"Forty minutes from here, near the west end of the city."

Rei lived a five minute drive away from her, and that would change now too.

"Enough of that, its making me depressed," Minako said while moving herself on top of Rei.

Rei raised her eyebrows at the blonde's smirk, watching Minako watching her.

"How was your trip to Pilaf?"

Rei closed her eyes at the question, savouring how the lips that asked it pressed to her throat.

She brought her hands up to Minako's hips and turned them over slowly.

"Very satisfying." She couldn't help but smile as Minako burst into giggles.

"So, Rei Hino finds spending time with little boys and girls _very satisfying?"_

Rei groaned, "I should watch what I say around you, you make me sound like a pedophile." She rolled off of Minako, her arousal shut down.

"Aw Rei! You set yourself up for that one."

"I did, but I don't want to have sex thinking about little kids."

"Fine then. We already did it once any ways," Minako sighed. "Stay the night though?"

"Sure," Red murmured.

Minako mumbled a good night and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Did you or did you not just kiss Rei Hino. On the lips." Israel was easily one of Minako's favourite people to hang around, but somehow the guy always managed to be in on every detail about everyone in their class.

She sighed, "Are you the only one who knows cuz' I am not in the mood to be the talk of the day. And how do you know anyway, we did it in the privacy of her car. In the parking lot. _Alone. In a car."_

He smirked, ruffling his spiky black hair, "so you did."

Minako gave him a pointed look and then proceeded to open her locker while he leaned in close and stared.

"Yes Israel I did, we hooked up last night. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Israel whispered, "there is no big deal – oh hey Klaus!" he broke off to go give his ex ex-boyfriend a morning kiss and details to meet up at lunch before coming back to annoy Minako. "Where were we? Oh yeah, the big deal is... ok there is no big deal but I want details!"

"Maybe I'll give you details, but first you have to tell me if you were the only one who saw." If people at school – namely a certain bitch with a capital 'C' – knew that Rei had a thing with her then people would think they were together. Which they weren't. And that would equal a headache worse than Minako's hangover. And Rei would think they were together because Minako wouldn't be in the mood to tell people they weren't together, and then Rei would get upset that she had a date tonight with Sorren Fludtch for dinner and another date with Santana Alegria for drinks and failed to be specific.

Rei always told her that if they were doing things Minako's way, then there was no reason not to be honest about other people they hooked up with. And secretly Minako loved Rei's reaction to Minako dating other people. She pretended she didn't care but would always be in a good mood when things didn't work out romantically for Minako.

But if Rei heard someone say to her "so you're with Minako? But I heard she was seeing Sorren" or "but I heard she was seeing Santana" then that would suck cuz Rei would be angry.

And that was nothing compared to what psycho-Catalina would have in store for her. That girl blamed Minako for her break-up with Rei, but as Minako saw it the girl set herself up for it. If she thought Rei was Minako's girlfriend then Minako was sure it would involve a lot of ugly.

"Yes I was," Israel laughed and they both started walking to class. "I caught you two through the car window when I was having a morning smoke behind a tree. So are you guys together?"

"What? God no," Minako giggled and entered her English classroom, sneaking to the back tables and lowering her voice so the other few kids in her class wouldn't hear. "My mom's wedding reception was a drag so Rei just made the evening worth remembering, that's all." Whew. No one knew. It was a weight lifted from her shoulders.

"But she broke up with Catalina," Israel whispered, "and you hated Catalina."

"Yeah, because she's a bitch," Minako looked at him like he was stupid.

"Actually she's pretty nice; you just hated her right away because you were jealous. Admit it."

"Jealous of what? I do not like Catalina, she's a bitch, Israel! I like the sweet and funny kind."

"I know you don't want Catalina, I'm telling you that you want Rei. Go for a relationship Minako, its not going to kill you."

Ha. Yeah, it really is.

"It's too early for this conversation," Minako groaned. "And I'm kind of hungry." She took her laptop out of her bag and rummaged for a chocolate bar, breaking it in half and offering it to Israel who shook his head in amusement and graciously accepted while swapping half of his own chocolate bar.

"I'm going to miss you," He pouted at Minako playfully, "no one else to swap morning food with."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**Rei 2**

"_Here's your profit from the work you helped me with,"_ her mother had said to her while handing over a personalized cheque, lined with gold on the border.

Rei took the twenty grand cheque that was offered, feeling smug that her report was better then her mother's official college interns who had seemed baffled that a high school girl – daughter of their boss or not – outsmarted them.

This was her first profit of personally earned money from work she was supposedly unqualified for. Well, it was her first major profit. Grandpa used to give her small allowances when she helped at his Shinto Temple up North but this was different. She wished her grandfather had been here to see her get it, but he would definitely approve of how she spent it so she knew he was with her in spirit.

Oh yeah, this was an awesome day to remember. Her mom had boasted about her to her workers, broadcasted her accomplishment in the company newsletter and even hugged her. In public.

So here she was, creating her own account to deposit her cheque into before cashing half of it. What was she going to do with the ten grand she was cashing out?

Speed dial #1.

Ring, ring, ri-

"_I'm so bored right now, please tell me you want do something extra fun, fun, FUN!"_

"I was thinking a weekend trip to our favourite place? I"ll spend Sunday at the temple though."

"_Awww. How sweet of you. When should we leave? My first week at this new school was a total bore. I even did a bit of homework!"_

"Huh. I'll come by in a couple hours okay? Just going to get my car cleaned and pack stuff."

"_Pack sexy stuff!"_

"Mina."

"_Those socks I got you with the little singing cats! Pack those, they turn me on like you wouldn't believe. See ya!"_

Rei chuckled and put her phone in her purse, unlocking her blood red Jaguar and sliding in.

First stop of the ten grand spree: expensive car maintenance.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with our weekend trip?" Minako munched on fries from the closest drive through where she had made Rei stop before they began their three hour road trip to Paristo Lake. "Oh your car smells even cleaner than usual too. Didn't think that was possible with an obsessive freak like you."

Rei grinned, putting the windows up now that they were on the highway. The wind would tangle her hair and hurt her ears. "I made my first pay check so I thought you could help me spend it."

"Let me guess," Minako stretched her arms, "you got your car prettied up, we're going to check into a hotel and then go visit the orphanage?"

"Almost."

"The old folk's home?"

"Bingo."

"I know you're only bringing me along for the hot sex," Minako teased through a mouthful of more fries.

"Eh."

"Eh? What do you mean eh?"

"Eh."

Rei laughed when Minako poked her in the side. "So you mentioned school is-"

"Stupid. Boring. Met some new people though who seem nice, and Ami is way too nice to hate. Her friends are cool though this one girl is _such_ a jackass. Her boyfriend showed me to class and she spread a rumour to people that I seduced him. I don't even know his name! But no one believed her and this guy, Yuuichiro, told her to fuck off in the cafeteria and she burst into tears and apparently her family moved away the next day!"

Rei crinkled her nose, the name Yuuichiro sounded familiar but whatever. "All of that in the first week?"

"Yup yup! So... Catalina must be glad I'm gone huh?"

Rei bit her lip, "I guess... she invited me over for dinner with her dads again. They know we're not together anymore but they still told her to invite me over. What do you think that means?"

"She wants you back Rei," Minako told her slowly. "She's probably going to use her business ties to make you think you guys are perfect for each other or something like that. Her dads probably think you're still together, I guarantee."

"But she wouldn't lie about her parents like that," Rei overtook a slow car, which was rare and made Minako laugh. "That's stupid. Her parents couldn't care less if we broke up."

"Yeah but think about it this way Rei," Minako opened the glove box and started shuffling through various CD's, "Catalina was your girlfriend for five months, the longest anyone has ever managed to date you-"

"What about us? Our three year middle school relationship was pretty long."

"Ha. Very funny. I'm trying to be serious here for once! Listen to my wisdom of relationships!"

"Minako, you date three people at a time."

"You screw three people at a time!"

"So do you!"

"No I don't, I only screw you, you idiot!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously? Did I hear you right?"

"You're an idiot?"

"Minako," Rei pulled her Jaguar over and stopped the car, "you know I don't joke about this stuff."

"I... Rei, it was just a slip of the tongue."

"An honest slip?"

Minako crossed her arms, "where are all my CD's? Did you move them again to piss me off?"

"I put them in the trunk to piss you off... Min-"

"Yes, okay? You're the only person I've had sex with more than once."

"Oh... Does... does that mean anything to you?" Rei had hoped she was just the only person Minako ever had sex with, but the more than once was setting her hopes up.

"Of course it does. You're my Rei, right?"

"But you won't be my girlfriend," Rei sighed in sad resignation. There was silence for a moment before Rei got out of her car. A few seconds later she was back in the driver's seat with a stack of Minako's CD's from the trunk of her car.

Minako smiled, took the offered music and then before Rei could shift car gears she stopped her with a hand and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth.

Rei kissed her back instantly.

With Minako she was the closest she could get, but it wasn't enough.

* * *

They arrived at their hotel suite in the afternoon, changed into beachwear and for all intents and purposes were a couple. They held hands, kissed in public, had a quickie on the king-sized bed after the sun got too hot to be outside, and ordered room service before visiting the old folk's home in the evening. And that was where they found themselves now.

"I see your chocolate cookies and I raise you two ginger-snaps," Minako was famous for her cookie-poker skills at _Seiget Old Folk's Care_ and always found herself convinced to play a game with familiar friendly faces.

Rei sat in the waiting chair to see the coordinator of the care home, wasting her waiting time by watching her non-girlfriend-sometimes-lover win another hand, to which Mr. Zimmer a.k.a. Old Mr. Cheesecake, lost again.

"Ah I don't need the sugar anyways!"

"If you say so Old Mr. Cheesecake," Minako grinned at him and waited for another hand.

"You know, Rei calls me Mr. Zimmerman. Such a polite girlfriend you got, you should learn from her."

"Actually I think Rei should learn from _me_," Minako laughed to which he joined.

"Rei?" The coordinator, someone who was once her Grandfather's favourite nurse, opened his office door and gestured her in enthusiastically. "Nice to see you! Didn't expect you to come by so soon after your last visit. I see Minako is already at the poker games, huh?"

Rei smiled and sat down across from his small desk while he poured some tea for them.

"Yeah, we had to buy cookies on the way over. I came to make a donation, Pavan."

"Guessed as much. But the only time you donate extra is for your grandpa's birthday. Do you mind if I ask the occasion?"

Rei smiled and thanked him for the tea, "This is my first pay check, so it's exciting to donate from my own earned money."

"I see. Congratulations dear." Pavan's light grey hair was greyer than she remembered and he looked tired compared to last time she visited which was five weeks ago. "So what is it, a few hundred?"

"Six thousand?"

"_Six thousand!"_

_

* * *

_

Rei had woken up at five that morning before walking the short distance from the hotel to the Shinto Temple her grandfather used to be the head priest of: Hikawa Jinja Temple. It was a home of hers like no other and her name was now on the land behind the temple, left to her in grandpa's will, and she had no intention of ever giving it up. The temple itself was public property and usually filled with people this time of year, but since it was so early in the morning the only people up and about were young shrine helpers sweeping the steps.

She went to her small house at the back, unlocking it with a thick rusty old key. Her grandfather's urn was the first thing her eyes settled on, it stood proudly on a fireplace over the living room. Rei had never brought anyone here, not even her parents. Not even Minako. Minako was, however, the only person who knew Rei owned the property here and visited as often as she could to get away from people. It was Rei's sanctuary, haunting her with the echo of her grandfather's jokes and wisdom.

Locking up behind her she immediately went to the smaller of the two bedrooms, where she used to stay while spending summers with her grandfather. She opened her drawer and pulled out her robes to change into before brewing some tea.

Rei spent an hour going over a peace prayer for her grandfather's soul before meditating. Then she tended to the garden outside, trying to fix any little things she on the way. She was in a bit of a rut, and the praying had helped. But she was still confused.

Minako Aino... she wanted the girl for a relationship, a real one. But it seemed like that was never going to happen and the more she came to that realisation, the more she started to question their arrangement. Minako knew her better than anyone, and sex or no sex Rei would never wish to not know the blonde so she couldn't just shut Minako out of her life. Minako was her family, her best friend, her most intimate ally... but never intimate enough.

If Rei were to ever move on and find someone special to try for a relationship, perhaps Catalina, then she could not continue her sexual relationship with Minako because it was unfair. To Rei.

* * *

"Hey, how was your grandpa?" Minako questioned with a soft smile, pulling Rei into their hotel room.

"Good... I, Minako?"

"What?"

"I think I might give Catalina another chance."

"You meditated and came up with _that_? What is wrong with you! She's a bitch."

Rei sighed, "maybe, but she's had reason right? You're the only person I've ever seen her continue to hold a grudge against and that has to do with us going behind her back."

"Rei, you can't be serious!" Minako flounced to the bed and sat down with a small look of shock, "are you telling me that you're considering having a _serious relationship_?"

"Yes, I am," Rei nodded.

"With Catalina."

"Well who else Minako? I hurt her feelings and I feel guilty! I care about her enough so why not, right? She never hated me, just you."

"She slept with you on your first date! You call that the grounds for a serious relationship?"

"She wants me, Minako," Rei spat out. "She the first person that's honestly liked me who I think I could honestly like too."

Rei could tell Minako was angry with her revelation.

"Okay so you're going to date her again... but why are you even telling me?"

"You know why," Rei sat down on the bed next to her. "If I do start a relationship with her again, I won't be... I won't be letting myself give in to you."

"Rei..."

"You won't be my serious relationship Minako, I don't know _why_ you won't, but the point is you won't."

"What if I told you that I always thought you and I would get married? We're too young to be serious Rei, so we should just have fun. In the long run, you're the one I want and no one else means anything close to how I feel about you."

Rei felt her breath catch in her throat. Minako was crying? Was it pathetic that this was all she wanted? For Minako to acknowledge that they were special, that she would never feel for anyone like she did for Rei?

"Then I won't be serious with her," Rei admitted to her, lifting a hand to graze Minako's cheek and brush away the tears the managed to escape her eyes.

Minako bit her lip, avoiding Rei's eyes.

"Minako... you know you're the one I want, always wanted and probably always will so why are you hiding from me? You know how I feel about you."

"It's scary Rei," Minako pushed her body into Rei and they both collapsed back onto the bed, cuddling close. "I don't want to be like my mom, marrying whoever asks. The way we are is perfect, so why try to make it when it's happening on its own?"

Rei inhaled Minako's hair and sighed. "I understand, it just always hurts when you're with someone else. I hate it."

"Don't leave me," Minako asked Rei quietly.

"Okay." Rei rubbed Minako's back as the blonde started to fall into a peaceful sleep.

And just like that she was right where she started, at the mercy of love without being able to truly love. No promises made and no progress either.

_She says she doesn't want to be like her mother, but I think she already is. _


End file.
